Broken Angel
by kazukomichiko7789
Summary: a song fic to simple plan's 'No Love' Satoshi lives in an abusive house but what happens whene someone finds out. slight SatoDai but only if you squint


_Staring out into the world across the street  
You hate the way your life turned out to be_

Satoshi Hiwatari had just gotten home only a few moments ago. School had let out three hours before but the youngest Niwa had asked him if he wanted to hang out after school and Satoshi, willing to do nearly anything to avoid going home, quickly said yes to the offer. He had forgotten that his 'dad' had told him that he would be home early from work that night and to come home right after school. He still hadn't remembered that conversation and was currently looking out the window, admiring the setting sun. He thought about painting it later since Dark didn't have a heist tonight meaning that he wouldn't have to put up with Krad.

_  
He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say,  
You're always going to be afraid_

Satoshi heard a car and adverted his eyes to the driveway to see the adoptive father step out of the car. The artist felt his heart stop as the last conversation he had with that man sprang back into his mind. Pulling away from the window, Satoshi ran to a corner of his bedroom a curled up into a ball.

He could here the door open from downstairs as his father walked in. Footsteps were moving up the stairs and stopped at his door. The knob turned and the door opened, revealing his father to be standing only a few feet away.

"Where have you been?" Satoshi's father asked dangerously.

"I was with a friend." Satoshi replied.

_  
There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?  
_

Satoshi felt as the man's fist connected with his jaw. He fell to the floor in pain but quickly stood back up, knowing the man would do much worse if he didn't.

"I told you to come home right after school! I've been looking all over town for you for the last three hours!" the man yelled as he punched the boy again, this time hard in the gut, knocking Satoshi to the ground.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." Satoshi whimpered as he clutched his stomach, trying to hold back his tears from falling.

The next thing Satoshi felt could not nearly compare to the first two blows he had received; the older man started to strike the blue-haired boy over and over. Satoshi cried out in pain while curled up in a tight ball. Every time he yelled, his 'father' only hit him with more and more force. After a moment, he delivered a swift kick to the boy's side that caused him to uncurl.

_There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_

He struck again at the injured boy as he yelled at him.

"Don't try to hide from me! I will only make it more painful for you if you do!" He yelled out as he punched him, this time in the face, easily giving him a very noticeable black eye.

The man continued this for what seemed like an eternity to the other as the pain came over and over again. When he finally stopped his fierce attacks upon the boy, he walked toward the door to leave but stopped as his hand hovered above the door's handle and turned around to face the boy.

"Don't you even dare to tell anyone at school about what just happened. Besides, it is your own fault. You shouldn't have tripped on your way home from school, should you?" he sneered at the hurt boy and Satoshi knew that that was to be his excuse for the bruises at school tomorrow. "Even if you were to tell someone, no one will care. No one cares about you. You know that." The man went on as he turned back around and left Satoshi on the floor, in pain.

Satoshi forced himself up, despite the pain, and limped over to his bed. He let himself fall onto the soft cold sheets just as he let himself slip into the blissful darkness to dream.

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_

When Satoshi woke up the next morning, nearly every inch of his body seared in pain with every move that he made. Nonetheless, he pulled himself out of bed and put on his school outfit, which covered up most of his injuries, leaving only the ones on his face and lower arms to be showing.

When Satoshi got to school he was soon approached by a certain redhead who, right away asked about the wounds.

"Hiwatari-kun, what happened to you?! Where did you get those injuries?!" the young thief asked, concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about, Niwa-kun. I just fell on my way home last night." Satoshi told him, not forgetting the excuse his 'father' had told him to use when anyone asked.

"Well, okay, as long as you're okay." Daisuke said with a smile before he looked back at the young artist. "Do you think I could come over today, after school?" the youngest Niwa asked.

"Sure. We can walk home together." Satoshi told him as they walked into the school building.

The rest of the school day went pretty easily for Satoshi. He stuck to his reason for the bruises that his dad had given him and, being a very convincing liar, it was very believable.

_  
If these walls could talk they would have so much to say  
Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

As agreed, Daisuke and Satoshi walked home from school together. They soon reached Satoshi's house and went inside. After a quick snack, the two of them went upstairs to Satoshi's room. They walked inside and Daisuke quickly spotted the stains on the floor.

"Hiwatari-kun, what's that on the floor?" Daisuke asked pointing at the blood from the previous night.

Satoshi suddenly grew very nervous. He hadn't notice the blood before now; he was in too much pain last night and too dazed this morning. He was about to respond when he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

The two of them walked downstairs to see non other than Satoshi's adoptive father standing in the front door.

"Good to see you Satoshi! I didn't realize that you had a friend over. And who might you be?" He asked, eyeing Daisuke while wearing a fake smile.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa." Said boy replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you but it's getting late so you should probably be getting home soon." The man told him and Daisuke understood that he meant for him to leave now. Daisuke also took notice of the fear he saw in Satoshi's eyes.

"Okay, goodbye Hiwatari-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Daisuke said as he headed for the door. He waved goodbye and then Satoshi was alone with his worst nightmare.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

The next thing Satoshi felt was a swift blow to his abdomen. He fell onto the floor, gasping for breath. He saw as the shadow of the man he called father fell over his bruised body.

"So that was the friend you were with yesterday, wasn't it. Don't you think it would be nice if you were to ask before you invited someone over." The man said and Satoshi yelled in pain as the man bent his arm back.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" Satoshi begged as he tried to break free of the tight grasp that was held around his arm.

"Don't tell me what to do, you ungrateful brat! I've given you so much and you have never said so much as 'thank you'! I've given you a house, put you in school, made you chief of catching Dark and you still don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself!" the man yelled as he repeatedly pounded his fists into the boys already broken body.

"That's not true! All you've done is dump me in this house to leave me alone, out of you hair, and let me fend for myself. And I do care about other people! I care about Niwa!" Satoshi yelled out. _  
_

_There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh no So what will you do?_

Satoshi felt himself be thrown fiercely against the wall as his 'father' continued to yell at him.

"You know damn well that he is your enemy! You will not go on making friends with that boy! All he, or anyone else, could ever feel for you anyway is pity so why bother in the first place?! You should just shut up, stop screwing around, and start doing what you're told" the man yelled as he seized the boy and dragged him roughly op the stairs and to the window.

The man picked Satoshi up, opened the window, and threw Satoshi through it without any hesitation.

_  
Your falling, your screaming  
Your stuck in the same old nightmare  
He's lying, your crying_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Satoshi as he felt himself hurtling towards the awaiting, cold, hard earth. A sickening pain shot threw his entire body when he hit the ground after what seemed like an eternity.

Satoshi heard footsteps as his abuser walked toward him and spoke. "Maybe this will teach you a few decant lessons about respecting the people who have authority over you. I guess you can get you self back into the house." The man said has he walked away. Satoshi could hear the car starting and drive away.

When Satoshi was sure that the man was gone he finally allowed the tears that he had been holding back to fall freely onto the cold ground. He heard footsteps approaching his still body and quickly silenced his harsh sobs for fear that the man had come back for more. Instead, the voice that he heard was much softer. It was the voice of Daisuke Niwa.

_  
There's nothing left to salvage  
Kick the door cause this is over  
Get me out of here_

Satoshi felt Daisuke's strong, yet gentle, arms lift him up carefully and carry him inside. Satoshi felt his skin come in contact with the cool couch as Daisuke spoke to him.

"I'm going to go get together some of your things. I'm taking you away from this place. I asked my mom already and she said that you could stay with us. It took a little while for her to agree to it but after I begged her and Dark promised to keep me safe, she said it was okay.

"Daisuke… thank you," Satoshi said softly as he let himself fell into the sweet darkness of much needed sleep.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?_

When Satoshi awoke, he was in a completely different place from where he had fallen asleep. Even the atmosphere was much more cheerful than the one he was so accustomed to. Even with his low blood-sugar, however, his ever-efficient mind was able to register that he was lying on a bunk bed. He turned his head to the side to get a better look around at the room and was met with a head of messy red hair lying next to him. Satoshi wondered to himself if the person, who we deduced to be Daisuke, had been there all night. It was around this time that the events of the night before came rushing back to him and he figured himself to be in Daisuke's house, and moreover, Daisuke's bed.

_  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Tell me what will you do?_

Daisuke stirred in his sleep and turned his head to have his eyes met with the familiar Safire ones of Satoshi Hiwatari letting the red-head know that the injured boy had awoken.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked the artist.

"A little better" Satoshi replied. It was true because now he knew that his 'dad had been wrong. There were people who cared about him and it wasn't pity. Daisuke had come back for him because he had been worried about him. Daisuke cared. There were people who loved him. He had Daisuke.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here._


End file.
